With the development of optoelectronic technology, image digitization technology has been continuously improved and has been widely applied in an apparatus for image formation. The apparatus for image formation may be an image scanning apparatus, a copying apparatus, a fax apparatus, and a multi-function apparatus, etc. In such apparatus for image formation, a glass platen on which documents or card type materials are placed is usually provided, and an image reader (e.g., a CIS (contact image sensor) or a CCD (charge coupled device)) is disposed above and/or below the glass platen. The originals placed on the glass platen can be converted into digital images through the image reader. Therefore, the image scanning apparatus can obtain a picture file in a predetermined format or a PDF file through the image reader and an image processing unit in the image scanning apparatus. The copying apparatus can convert image data of the picture file acquired by the image reader into control parameters capable of being recognized by an engine unit in the copying apparatus for accomplishing a copying function, and can form a predetermined image on an imaging medium through the engine unit. The fax apparatus can convert the originals into image data capable of being recognized by the fax apparatus through the image reader and the image processing unit in the fax apparatus, and can transmit the image data through a signal output unit in the fax apparatus. The multi-function apparatus can respectively accomplish one or more of copying, scanning and fax through the image reader and corresponding function units in the multi-function apparatus.
However, for the apparatus for image formation, a size of the document or the card type material is often smaller than a size of the platen on which the originals are placed in the apparatus for image formation, and, thus, it is difficult for a user to accurately place the original in an area that meets the requirements. Therefore, the image data ultimately acquired by the apparatus for image formation may be tilted, resulting in a poor user experience.
At present, a solution to such tilted image issue is shown in FIG. 1. The device for image processing provided in FIG. 1 is provided with an image data tilt detection and correction device 102. An image rotation correction unit in the image data tilt detection and correction device 102 performs rotation correction on an original image data 101 (data obtained by an image reader), and then the ultimate data is displayed on a display unit 105. Therefore, the image original data can be automatically corrected. Parameters of the image rotation correction unit requires are detected and acquired in real time by a statistical data unit and tilt angle determiner 104 in a tilt detection unit 103, thereby ensuring desired performance of the tilt correction.
Although the device for image processing in FIG. 1 can implement the image automatic correction function, the scheme shown in FIG. 1 directly performs the tilt correction on the entire original image. The original image data occupies large memory, therefore, the requirements for the hardware of the image data tilt detection and correction device 102 are substantially high, and the processing speed is slow. The disclosed method, device and apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.